Eso te pasa por cotilla, Naruto-kun
by angelocipriano
Summary: Naruto no tiene nada mejor que hacer y se mete bajo la cama de Sasuke. Si quedas traumatizado, tu te lo buscaste Naruto. SasuSaku.


Naruto se aburria. Se aburria mucho. Hinata estaba de mision en el pais de no-se-donde, y el, un viernes por la noche, no tenia nada que hacer. Todo el mundo tenia planes, menos el. Comio ramen, vio la television, intento leer una novela porno prestada por su sensei-pervetido…y seguia aburrido, mortalmente. Con un quejido se tiro en plancha sobre la cama.

Menuda mierda de noche. ¿Qué diablos podria hacer para divertirme-dattebayo?

Y entonces, observando un aburrido cuadro sobre un paisaje soleado, le vino la inspiracion. Joder al teme. Oh, si. Su cerebo maquino el plan. Le daria un buen susto a Sasuke-kun. Iria a su casa, en el barrio Uchiha. Nadie mas vivia alli aparte de el. Se colaria en su casa. Se esconderia. Y cuando el teme estuviera desprevenido…bum. Se llevaria el susto de su vida.

Oye Sasuke-kun.

El unico sobreviviente del mal avenido clan Uchiha, sentado en el sofa, se dio la vuelta para ver a su novia de pelo rosa parada bajo el marco de la puerta, con una sensual y provocadora sonrisa. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se estrecharon, y estuvo a punto de sonreir maliciosamente. Le encantaba esa sonrisa. ¿Por qué? Porque significaba sexo. Mucho sexo pasional y duro. Sasuke se adaptaba a la situacion cada vez que intimaba con su novia. A veces dulce y suave, cuando ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos con expresion inocente y le besaba en el cuello. Y otras, como esa ocasión, ambos se convertian en bestias desesperadas por tocar toda la piel posible del otro. Daba igual el sitio. Lo habian hecho en parques, probadores, en la casa del dobe de Naruto, en la casa de los padres de Sakura. Cuando se trataba de sexo la dulce Sakura se convertia en una gamberra, y a el le gustaba. Mucho.

¿Si, Sakura?- pronuncio lentamente su nombre mientras se ponia en pie. Quedaron uno enfrente del otro, solo separados por el sofa de cuero negro, comiendose con la mirada.

¿Tienes algo que hacer en las proximas horas?.- Sakura se toqueteo el borde de su vestido azul, enseñando su perfecto muslo de color crema. Sasuke se relamio sin poder contenerse.

Si. Hacerte mia hasta que no recuerdes ni tu propio nombre.- sentencio el Uchiha con voz grave. En un parpadeo estuvo frente a ella, haciendo gala de su velocidad. Con mano firme, arrastro el vestido pecaminoso hasta los tobillos de su novia, dejandola…completamente desnuda. Sasuke siseo.- Te gusta provocarme. Deberias saber que si juegas con fuego, te quemas.- la acorralo contra la pared.

Me gusta el calor, Sasuke-kun.- Sakura-chan pego su cuerpo desnudo al de su esplendido novio, muy excitada. Iba a ser una noche movida, si señor.

Ay.- se quejo Naruto cuando se golpeo contra la cama de matrimonio donde dormia el teme.

El plan no le habia salido tan bien como habia pensado. Resulto que Sakura-chan estaba en la casa. Habia decidido esconderse debajo de la cama, y ninguno de los dos habia recaido en que habia un tercer chakra en la casa. Cuando ambos estuvieran dormidos, saldria y les asustaria. Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al pensar en la cara que se les quedaria. Debia ser rapido para escapar antes de que el Sharingan y la fuerza monstruosa cayeran sobre el. Desde luego le iban las emociones fuertes. De repente oyo pasos apresurados. Iban a entrar en el cuarto. Dentro de unos minutos, escucharia el grito de terror de Sakura-chan, penso con deleite.

Sasuke abrio la puerta de su habitacion con una patada. Tenia las manos ocupadas, en el culo de Sakura, quien le tenia agarrado pasando sus piernas por su cintura. Sus centros se tocaban, se ansiaban. Podia sentir la humedad de Sakura a traves del pantalon, y le volvia loco. Con poca delicadeza dejo a Sakura sobre la cama, quien solto una risita nerviosa. Sasuke se despojo con agilidad de toda su ropa. Sakura, al ver su ereccion, se relamio. Maldita fuera. Sabia como ponerle al limite.

Ven aquí Sasuke-kun. Te necesito ya- susurro la joven con deseo.

Sasuke no se hizo esperar. Se lanzo a la boca de ella, devorandola con ansia y sin descanso, hasta que a ambos les dolieron los labios. Notaba como su ereccion rozaba la vagina de ella, tan suave y caliente. Sasuke acaricio su clitoris y ella grito, arañando su espalda.

Ya, ya, hazlo ya.- rogo con sus ojos verdes medio cerrados.

Con fuerza la penetro, temblando al sentirla. Amaba hacerla suya. La amaba. Pero el no lo decia. Mejor demostrarselo. Sasuke agarro las manos de la chica y las sujeto encima de su cabeza, mientras la penetraba con un ritmo imparable y furioso. El jadeba, Sakura gemia. Sasuke salio de ella y volvio a besarla con ganas. La levanto del colchon y le dio la vuelta. Presiono la ereccion contra su perfecto y redondo trasero. Le abrio un poco las piernas para poder acceder mejor a ella, y cuando Sakura le rogo que continuara, el lo hizo. El sonido de carne contra carne retumbaba en la habitacion. Sasuke la penetro profunda y lentamente, mientras le mordia con suavidad el cuello. Metio su mano derecha bajo el cuerpo de Sakura y la estimulo. Dioses, estaba chorreando. Y entonces lo noto. La presion del cuerpo de Sakura sobre su miembro, sus espasmos, su largo gemido mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Y el tambien estallo.

Sa…kura- gimio gravemente. Ambos temblaban. Con cuidado, Sasuke salio de ella y la siguio presionando con su cuerpo contra el colchon, mientras agarraba su mano.

Sasuke…¿oyes eso?- pregunto entonces ella. Sasuke aguzo el oido…¿una respiracion acelerada? ¿una palabrota? ¿bajo…la cama?

Naruto no podia creerlo. Habia estado como poco media hora escuchando como Sasuke y Sakura, follaban. Estaba terriblemente traumatizado. Y terriblemente empalmado. Y lo peor de todo era que ellos se habian percatado de su presencia. Iba a morir, y su ultimo recuerdo seria escuchar como Sakura gemia de placer y como el teme…se corria. Por el amor de dios, por que no se habia quedado en su casa.

Naruto.- una voz fria como el hielo le hizo temblar.- Sal. Debajo. De. Mi. Cama.

Naruto lo hizo. Y entonces se encontro al teme desnudo tapando el tambien desnudo cuerpo de Sakura, que intentaba cubrir con la sabana. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke se clavaron en el.

M-maldita sea teme, podrias taparte un poco.- gimio Naruto. Ahora no se podria quitar de la cabeza al pene de Sasuke. Horrible.

Naruto. Te doy cinco malditos segundos para salir de mi casa o te juro que viviras en el Tsukiyomi toda tu vida.- ladro Sasuke.

No entiendo nada.- Sakura estaba tan desconcertada y avergonzada que ni siquiera se habia levantando para pegarle.

Y-ya me voy. N-no os levanteis, m-se me el camino.- Naruto salio volando de la habitacion, como alma que lleva al diablo.

Sasuke y Sakura (roja como un tomate) se miraron, desconcertados.

Voy a matarlo. Cuando me recupere del shock- Sentencio Sakura.

Avisame cuando lo hagas. No quiero perdermelo.


End file.
